


of promises and strength

by hudgens77



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thorki - Freeform, could be platonic or could be romantic, however you would like to interpret it, i honestly don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: Thor reminisces, Thor thinks about Loki all the time.





	1. strength

When Loki and I were kids, we found out a story in a human book. It was about this guy named Samson. Samson had super strength that came from his long mane, and due to it he could make great deeds.

Then, he fell in love.

The woman he fell in love with was named Delilah, and she wasn’t worthy of him. In fact, she betrayed him after she was bribed to discover Samson’s weakness.

Loki giggled and stared at my hair, which was way longer than his back then. “If I cut your hair, would you lose your powers?”

“Never! It takes more than that to be able to stop me,” I replied between chuckles, patting his back and thinking he was kidding. Yeah, right. The next morning, I woke up with my hair cut real short.

Naturally, I was really mad about it, and fought him, hand-to-hand combat. I beated him.

Loki was baffled that I was still as strong as ever. From that day on, he let his hair grow.

I sighed. It’s still hard to think about him.

Oh, brother, you were always the smartest one, but there was something you never understood. My strength didn’t come from my hair, nor my hammer, not even from my thunder. My strength came from knowing that I had you. You were my strength, and that’s why it pains me so much to know you will never come back.

A tear escapes from my eyes. I had never felt this weak before.


	2. promises

He was upset. He was resentful and bitter. He felt desolate for a long time —he had lost his love. His parents. His home. His people. His hair, his hammer, his eye. His sister.

His _brother_.

There were somber times when he came to think that Loki and him would never get along. The realization hurt him; yet after many grudges and betrayals, he didn’t have many options but to accept it. And then Loki surprised him again as he always did, and for the first time, Thor imagined they could be happy and reign Asgard together.

Then Loki died.

He died trying to save them both. And this time it was different, for Thor could read it in his brother’s eyes, in the promise he exhaled before he gave his last breath: “I promise you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.” And Thor knew that everything was screwed, because Loki wasn’t the type to make sentimental promises. Thus he swore to avenge him.

So it happened.

After a long and complicated fight against Thanos, after losing half of the humans and getting them back; Thor avenged him. But he still wasn’t satisfied, for it didn’t matter what he did —nothing would bring Loki back.

Humanity bloomed, and there came a time of peace. The Avengers dissolved, and Thor remained hidden for some time, just like Banner had done some time ago.

He needed to be alone. To be away from the world that took so many things away from him. From the world that didn’t need him anymore. He isolated himself. And it was then when he had time to think.

Loki had always been a master of deceit. Was it so hard to think that this was not but another one of his tricks? That he did have an ace up his sleeve? That his words always held a hidden meaning, and that maybe his promise was a reminder he would come back. A hint. But…

How, when and where?

Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, vowed that he would look for him unceasingly.

And so the time passed. Thor walks a pacific world; with the blond hair long and abundant again. He’s grown older, so much anguish has took its toll on his body —despite being a god. And he keeps looking, waiting. He’ll keep looking, and he’ll keep losing his breath every time he finds someone with green eyes and jet black hair; only to be let down again when he realizes it’s not Loki. But his hopes will go up again almost immediately. If everyone had his faith, his motives to keep smiling, the world would be a different place. Another day, another chance, another journey of incessantly looking for his brotherwhile the sun shines on his shoulders, on his fair mane. He’s too stubborn to notice. Too stubborn to realize that Loki’s promise has already came true: the sun is shining again, and Loki will always be with him. After years and years, there’s not a moment he has left him —there’s no moment Thor isn’t carrying him in his mind and in his heart with him. But Thor doesn’t notice this, or he prefers to act like he doesn’t, so he’ll keep looking until his body perishes of old age, until it becomes dust and disappears with the breeze; and if there’s a heaven, he hopes there will be sun, and that Loki will be there smiling at him and reassuring him that this time is for real, he’s there.


End file.
